


如何给自己拐到一个CMO

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Except that Bones is and alien too, Fluff, M/M, centaur!Bones, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 这个……人马，他的长相可以说是英俊，浓密的黑色鬈发披散在肩背上，肩上斜挎着箭筒。他一脸警惕，一瞬不瞬地看着Jim。





	如何给自己拐到一个CMO

Jim深一脚浅一脚地前行。他所在的这颗星球没有任何类人生物，这就是说，除非奇迹出现，大概他得死在这片茂盛的森林里了。

他把被汗水打湿黏在额头上的头发拨开，愤懑地呼了口气。

这是他们这几个月以来发现的唯一一颗适宜人类活动的星球，没有类人生物意味着没有外交任务，更妙的是，这里还有某种可能可以提供动力的未知元素，Scott已经眼睛发亮地冲向矿藏地了，带着同样眼睛发亮的大半个轮机室。Jim不由自主地微笑起来。这艘船上每一个人都是那么兴奋。

包括他自己，直到他一脚踩空，滚到这里来。把他送到这里来的陡坡诡异地不知所踪，Jim选定了一个方向，（一瘸一拐地）走了有一个多小时了，但是眼前除了绿色的树就是绿色的树，还有绿色的苔藓和绿色的野草，这地方真是够绿的。

他又走了几分钟，来到一片稍微空旷的地方。他抬头，从交叠的树叶中渗下还算明亮的阳光。他叹了口气，决定先休息一会儿。

他背靠着一棵树坐下，让自己抽痛的右脚休息一会儿。他伸手揉揉自己肿起的脚踝，暗自希望自己不会落下残疾。

或者死在这里，妈的。

他的心跳慢慢平复下来，他开始听见这片森林的声音：树叶在风中摩擦的窣窣声，未知的生物发出类似鸟鸣的啁啾，还有轻微的脚步声……

脚步声？！

Jim跳起来，嘶了一声，伸手摸向腰间的相位枪。这地方确实有一些大型动物……

他的动作僵住了。从林中探出一支箭瞄准他眉间。窣窣声中走出一张拉满的弓，随后是一双极其人类的手。Jim在心里给Sulu记了一笔：这地方明明有类人生物！

马蹄踏在林中空地上，威胁的全身都暴露在Jim眼前，他眨了眨眼睛。他看见了一个人，骑着一匹马；不，一个人和一匹马……人马？

他又眨了眨眼睛，人类的腰部下确实是马的半身。他的视线回到人类的脸上，这个……人马，他的长相可以说是英俊，浓密的黑色鬈发披散在肩背上，肩上斜挎着箭筒。他一脸警惕，一瞬不瞬地看着Jim。

他张口说了些什么，Jim愣愣地看着他，不抱希望地说道：“我是星联星舰进取号的舰长，James T. Kirk，我们无意侵犯你们的领土……”

不出他所料，人马的箭仍然稳稳地对着他眉心。他又说了些什么，Jim慢慢把摊开的双手举起来，希望自己的动作能传达自己的意思。人马没有动作，Jim于是指了指人马，又指指自己的耳朵，摇了摇头。然后他才想起来在有些文化里摇头是“是”的意思是。

他紧张地看向人马，后者挑眉，有些不知所措似的偏了偏头。他的表情一点点柔和下来，就在Jim准备彻底松口气的瞬间，他突然松开了拉满弓弦的手。

Jim条件反射地矮身躲开，拔出相位枪瞄准人马，一抬眼，人马的弓上又搭了一支箭，仍然瞄准他眉心。

然后Jim才听见那声嘶吼。他犹豫了一下，侧向跨出一步。人马只是调整箭尖，Jim又走了几步，离最初的位置已经有了一个不小的角度，他从余光里看到一头未知的野兽倒在不远处，人马的箭一半没入它眼睛内。

Jim松了口气，慢慢垂下手臂，但仍然握着相位枪。人马放松下来，松开弓弦。他低声说了些什么，侧身盯着Jim，朝野兽走去。他把弓挂在背上，岔开前腿，躬身拾起野兽。那头野兽有六条附肢，看起来和Jim体量相仿，在人马手里像没有重量一样。Jim又瞟了一眼深深没入它眼睛的羽箭，一阵后怕。他把相位枪调到击杀档。

人马盯着Jim看了一会儿，把野兽挂在树枝上，抽出羽箭放回箭筒。他向前走了几步，回过头看着Jim。后者没有反应，人马不耐烦地皱起眉，招了招手。

Jim试探性地走过去。人马见他跟来，扭头继续前行。Jim看得出来他可以放缓了速度，但在短暂的休息之后，脚踝的疼痛变得更明显了。他咬牙跟了一段路，人马突兀地停下来。Jim怀疑地看着人马，握紧相位枪。

人马转身朝他走来，见Jim随之后退，又停住脚步。他一脸无奈地说了句话，在Jim惊讶的注视下，慢慢跪坐下来。他仰头望着Jim，招招手，示意他过去。

Jim犹豫了片刻，走上前去。人马从背上的不知道哪个包里摸出一个小方块，他抬头看了Jim一眼，又抽出一支羽箭，在手臂上划出一道伤口。他“嘶”了一声，把小方块悬在伤口上方。

Jim瞪大了眼睛：伤口愈合了。

“再生仪？”他脱口而出，“你们不是曲速前文明？”

人马好奇地看了他一眼，伸手碰了碰Jim的脚踝。Jim没有反抗，人马扯了扯他的靴子，又看了他一眼。

“希望你那玩意儿对我也用吧，”Jim嘀嘀咕咕地说着，收起相位枪，席地而坐。他脱掉靴子，中途哀嚎了好几下，半是因为疼痛，半是因为他喜欢把一切都搞得戏剧化。人马皱着眉看他，从箭筒里摸出两粒李子一样的果子。他一手托着一粒果子，放在Jim面前，Jim不明所以，随意拿起左手的那一粒。人马把另一粒果子吃掉，吐出核扔掉，期待地看着Jim。

“这是什么止痛的草药吗？”Jim随口问了一句，咬了一口。

甜的。

还是疼。

噢。

他面无表情地吃掉果子，一声不吭地卷起裤脚，露出肿痛的脚踝。人马舒展了眉头，拍拍他的头，把小方块悬在他的脚踝上方。疼痛剧增，Jim嘶嘶地倒抽冷气，这感觉和再生仪真是一模一样。

他的脚踝迅速恢复了原状，人马收起疑似再生仪，一跃而起。Jim穿好鞋袜，跟在人马身后重新上路。

他们走了大概有半个小时，树林疏朗起来。又走了十几分钟之后，Jim眼前豁然开朗，前方是一片毫无遮蔽的开阔地。在开阔地的左侧，是一群交头接耳的人马，Jim注意到他们都没有自己身旁这位人马高大；另一侧则是他的舰员们，穿着红衫的Uhura正在和Spock说些什么。Jim放松下来，匆匆走过去。

“舰长，”Spock最先注意到他，“我们正在和本地居民商量如何开展搜救。”

“取消行动，”Jim笑嘻嘻地说，“除非还有别的舰员走失？”

“没有了。”Spock说。

他还要再说些什么，人马那边一阵骚乱。Jim转身看过去，带他过来的人马似乎和此地的人马产生了争执。

Jim听不懂人马的话，他转向Uhura，后者拿着辅助用仪器，回以爱莫能助的神情。

“我才刚学会了一些大概是打招呼的用语，”她说，“不过我想他们在讨论你。”

“……我也看得出来。”Jim说。倒不是说他像Uhura一样花了四年专精语言学，只是他们频频看向他、指着他，啊，甚至走过来了。Jim挺胸抬头，挂出外交微笑看向走过来的金发人马。


End file.
